The Shower
by Golden Asp
Summary: Serena, Amy, and Lita in a shower. That's it. PWP, smut, threesome, f/f/f. Really no redeeming value at all, just smut. Please leave a review! Strong M


AN: So, this was a gift for friend at university, who asked for a Sailor Moon PWP. He asked that I use the American names, and that it involved Amy, Lita, and Serena. After a year of listening to him bitch and moan and about it, I finally got the damn thing written. This was my first experience writing a threesome, and my first time with f/f. So please leave a review, but go easy on me. If you thought it was terrible, just hit the back button.

Standard disclaimers apply, blatant smut ahead.

The Shower

"Its days like today that I wish Mina went to school with us," Serena moaned as she followed Lita and Amy to the locker room. Lita turned and looked at the smaller blond girl.

"You just want her on your volleyball team!"

Serena nodded vigorously. "She's great at volleyball! We could win!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "We could've won if you hadn't fallen on your face after every serve."

"Just because I'm a first rate klutz doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!" Serena's eyes welled with tears. Amy put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I'm just as bad at volleyball as you, Serena. Don't feel bad."

"Thanks Amy, nice to know that one of you has my back!"

Lita laughed. "I got your back. I mean, you nearly took me out with that one fall, and all three of us got assigned laps."

"Which is why we're last into the showers," Amy said, glancing around the empty locker room. The rest of their class had cleared out fast. PE was the last class of the day, and the rest of the girl's PE class had rushed to the arcade, or the café, anything to get away from the school. To top it off, it was Friday.

"I have to hurry so I can get to my night classes," Amy said, opening her locker and pulling out her jumper and skirt.

"Jeez, Amy, you need to relax sometimes. I can't believe you take night classes still!" Serena said, sitting down and pulling her socks and tennis shoes off.

"Serena's right, you know," Lita said, toeing her shoes off too, "Loosen up a bit, Ames, you might enjoy yourself. Plus, I think you have time to take a shower before you rush off to class."

"Yeah, you know everything anyway," Serena grinned, "You're our genius!"

Amy looked at her jumper in her hands. "I really should go…"

Lita pulled her PE shirt off and stuffed it into her locker. She pulled her bra off next. Amy's eyes were wide.

"Lita!"

"What? We're all girls. We've showered together before."

Serena's eyes raked over Lita's breasts. They were much bigger than hers, and her nipples were the color of Lita's rosebud earrings. Serena looked down at her own chest, still covered by her shirt. It was so much smaller.

Amy's face was beet red. She didn't know why; like Lita said, they had showered together before. She wished she could be as comfortable with her body as Lita clearly was with hers.

Lita pushed her little PE shorts down her long, toned legs. She grinned at the other two girls and walked into the shower. A few seconds later, Serena and Amy heard the water turn on. Serena stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. Amy stared at her.

"Lita's right, plus, I'm all sweaty and gross. I want a shower before I meet Darien tonight." Serena pushed her shorts down, her cheeks slightly flushed. Amy's eyes widened even more when she saw Serena's clean shaven pussy. Serena shrugged and walked into the shower.

Amy sighed and put her jumper and skirt back in her locker. Lita and Serena were right. A shower sounded divine right now. She pulled her PE uniform off and hurried into the shower.

The steam wafted around her. She didn't look at the other two girls, just quickly turned on another shower head and stood under the hot spray.

Lita turned to look at Serena. "So, how far have you and Darien gotten? I notice you shaved down there. Getting ready for something?" Lita asked cheekily.

Serena blushed. She turned slightly. "Just kissing," she sighed, "I keep giving him hints, but he won't go any further!"

Lita looked Serena up and down. She was toned and well-muscled. Running around at night as Sailor Moon had definitely made her body look good. Lita's eyes traveled over Serena's breasts. They weren't as large as hers, but they were well formed. Just big enough for a good handful. Her nipples were pink and large. Lita's eyes moved down.

Serena's stomach was toned, and her pussy was clean shaven. Serena was blushing as Lita's eyes traveled over her. Serena's legs were toned from running away from monsters, and running to school.

"How are you kissing him?"

Amy looked scandalized that they were having this conversation, but she kept quiet, applying shampoo to her hair.

"How am I kissing him?" Serena asked, clearly confused. "On the mouth, duh."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Tongue, no tongue, where are your hands, where are his hands, does he get a hard-on, that kind of thing. How are you kissing him?"

Serena was bright red now. "I don't know! We just kiss!"

Lita put her hands on Serena's shoulders, her much larger breasts jutting out enough for their nipples to brush. Serena gasped, her nipples hardening immediately. Lita smiled slightly when she noticed.

"Does that happen when you kiss Darien?"

Serena shook her head, her eyes wide. She stared into Lita's green eyes. Lita pushed herself a little more firmly against Serena, their nipples pushed together.

"We could…practice a little if you want," Lita whispered. Serena took a deep breath as Lita began to massage her shoulders, "Make sure Darien gets the message next time you kiss him."

Amy was staring at her friends in shock. Her eyes raked up and down their forms. Lita and Serena's breasts were pushed together, and Serena seemed to be leaning into Lita.

"Yes or no, Serena, it has to be your choice," Lita said, looking down into Serena's eyes.

Serena took a gulping breath. It caused her chest to rise, pressing more against Lita's ample chest. Her pupils dilated.

"Yes," she whispered. Lita smiled, her hands sliding down Serena's back. She pulled the blond against her and lowered her mouth to hers. The kiss started slow. Lita worked Serena's lips gently, and when her tongue slipped out and touched Serena's lips, Serena opened herself to the taller girl.

Their tongues slid against each other. Serena moaned into Lita's mouth. Amy was just staring in shock. She was a little ashamed to see her own nipples harden as she watched the other two kiss.

Serena's hands touched Lita's back. Lita groaned and pressed herself harder against Serena. She pulled back slightly. Serena looked dazed.

"Darien's never kissed me like that," she whispered through half closed eyes. Lita grinned and cupped Serena's breast. She had been right; they were the perfect size for grabbing. Her thumbs flicked Serena's pink nipples. Serena arched her back into Lita's hands.

"You like that?" Lita whispered. The water still pounded around them. Serena felt a heat like she had never felt before deep her stomach. She moaned.

"Yes, God yes!" she cried out. Lita lowered her head and her tongue flicked out, licking a bead of water off Serena's pale skin. Her eyes rolled back to watch Serena's face as she pulled her nipple into her mouth.

Lita rolled Serena's nipple in her mouth. Serena's mouth was open, her chest heaving.

"Lita! That feels good!" she said. Lita switched to the other nipple, her eyes sliding over to Amy. Amy was standing there, her mouth open, her dark nipples hard, her thighs clenched together. Lita smiled as she tweaked Serena's other nipple with her hand.

Lita's hand ghosted down Serena's body, following the girl's curves. She came to the junction of Serena's thighs and paused. She looked at her as she cupped Serena's pussy. Serena cried out and thrust against her hand. Lita grinned. She hadn't even _touched_ her yet.

Lita's finger slid in between Serena's folds. She could feel Serena's slick heat pulsing from her core. Lita released her nipple and stood up, her finger gently nudging Serena's clit. Serena spread her legs wantonly. It felt so good.

"You're so wet, Serena," Lita whispered, "Have you ever been that wet for Darien?"

"No, oh God, Lita!"

Lita's finger slid past her clit and pushed into her dripping pussy. Serena thrust against Lita's finger. Lita drew circles around Serena's opening, not pushing her way in all the way yet.

Amy pressed her thighs together as hard as she could. She couldn't believe Lita and Serena were doing this! She couldn't believe that she was so turned on by it. She could feel her juices gathering in her pussy. She was wet just watching them.

"You want this, Serena?" Lita whispered, her mouth hovering right above Serena's mouth. "You want me to finger fuck you?" She pressed a little harder into Serena's hole.

"Yes! Yes! Please Lita!"

Lita slipped her finger into Serena's virgin hole. Serena's hips bucked against Lita's hand. Lita began to pump her finger in and out of Serena. Serena's head was thrown back, her mouth open as she panted Lita's name. Her hand was clenched on Lita's shoulder.

Lita slid a second finger into her, gently spreading Serena's wet nether lips as she pumped in and out of her. Lita could feel her own juices sliding down her thighs. She dropped her other hand to her own pussy and began to rub her clit hard. She panted against Serena's throat and she pushed another finger into Serena.

She continued to flick her clit with one hand and pump Serena with the other. She glanced over at Amy, and was a little surprised to see Amy cupping her own breasts, her fingers twisting her nipples.

She felt Serena's knees buckle as she screamed Lita's name. Her walls clenched around Lita's fingers, and Lita felt Serena's cum coat her fingers. Lita held the smaller girl up with one hand and slowly pulled her fingers from her.

She lifted her cum covered hand to her face and whispered Serena's name. Serena opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Lita's fingers dripping with her nectar.

Serena's eyes widened as Lita sucked and licked her fingers clean. Lita leaned forward and kissed her. Serena could taste herself in Lita's mouth. She sucked enthusiastically on Lita's tongue.

Lita reached around her and turned off the shower. The steam had made it hard to see Amy, and she wanted to see what Amy was doing. Amy was still twisting her nipples, her eyes on the hand that Lita had sucked clean.

Lita smiled as Serena slid down the wall, her body flushed and eyes half closed. Amy moaned softly as she tweaked her nipple. She stared at Lita, her cheeks flushed. Lita turned Amy's shower off and walked towards Amy and gently pulled the blue haired girl to her. Amy arched her back into Lita's chest, their nipples pressing against each other.

"I'm surprised, Amy," Lita whispered, running her hands down Amy's sides.

"I've never seen anything so…so…"

"Hot?"

"Hot as you and Serena. I couldn't help myself!" Amy blushed, her eyes darting sideways. She kind of felt ashamed.

"I don't get it," Amy whispered, "I never imagined watching other girls could make me so wet."

Lita smiled. "Did you know that Raye and Mina are together? They've been fucking since Mina joined us."

Serena looked up at that. "Really? Have you watched them?"

Lita shook her head. "I walked in on them making out. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. Made me wonder what it would be like. They let me join in once…"

Amy moaned again as Lita grabbed her butt and pulled her tight against her. "Do you want this Amy? It made you so hot to watch, do you want to be involved?"

Amy looked at her, wide eyed. Serena watched them avidly. She had forgotten about Amy when Lita's fingers were deep inside her. Now, she kind of wanted to watch.

"It feels amazing, Amy," Serena said, standing up. She could feel that her thighs were sticky with her cum. Amy looked at her, her first friend, and then up at Lita, who had become her closest friend, and nodded.

Lita kissed Amy. Amy leaned into her, their tongues battling. Lita pulled back and began to fondle Amy's breasts. Serena stepped forward and kissed the side of Amy's neck. Lita shifted sideways, giving Serena more room.

Amy turned her head and captured Serena's lips. The two girls kissed and Amy wrapped her hand in Serena's long pig tails. Amy's hand hovered uncertainly over Serena's breasts. Lita grabbed Amy's hand and placed it on Serena's chest.

Lita slid her hand down Amy's butt and cupped her pussy. Amy gasped against Serena's mouth as she felt Lita pushed her finger into her folds. Amy tugged on Serena's nipple, causing her to cry out.

"Follow me," Lita said hoarsely. The other two girls stared at her, their pupils dilated and chests' heaving. Lita led the others back into the locker room. She took Amy's hand and directed her to lie on the bench. She pulled her to the end and knelt before her, Amy's pussy glistening before her.

Amy looked down her body at Lita's head. She gasped when she felt Lita's breath across her most private area. She flushed.

"Lita, I don't know about- oh!"

Lita's tongue flicked out and curled around Amy's clit. Serena knelt next to Amy and sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. She sucked enthusiastically, her eyes locked on Lita's head.

Lita pressed her face deeper into Amy's dripping cunt. Her tongue moved in long, sure strokes over Amy's pussy. Amy's legs fell open as Lita's tongue darted into Amy's hole.

Lita moaned against Amy's pussy. The blue haired girl tasted so good. Lita brought her hand up and began to rub Amy's clit while eating her out. Serena continued to suck on Amy's hard nipples.

Amy's hips bucked against Lita's face. "Oh, God, Lita!"

She could feel a heaviness starting low in her stomach. She was close; between Lita's tongue and Serena's mouth on her nipples, she was going to shatter soon.

Lita plunged her tongue deep into Amy, swirling it around, tasting her. Amy cried out, her hand fisting on Serena's shoulder. She came, her juices flowing into Lita's waiting mouth. Lita lapped them up, cleaning Amy.

Serena sat back and smiled at Lita. Lita's face was covered in Amy's sticky, hot cum. Serena crawled forward until she was right in front of the brunette.

"Aren't you horny after making us come?" She leaned forward and gently began to lick Lita's face. She had never tasted anything like it. Amy propped herself up to watch. It didn't take long for Serena to clean all the sticky goodness from Lita's face.

"I am horny," Lita whispered, staring into Serena's blue eyes. Serena smiled.

"Can I try?" she whispered, reaching out and gently cupping Lita's large breasts. "Can I try to make you come?"

"Yes, Serena, please," Lita moaned as they began to kiss. Serena leaned into the kiss, rubbing their nipples together again.

"Can you lie on the bench?" Serena whispered. Amy slid off, blushing when she saw the shining puddle of cum where her pussy had been. Lita lowered herself to the bench, rubbing her butt in Amy's cum, spreading the nectar with her own.

Serena knelt between Lita's legs, staring at her pussy. Lita's clit was engorged, and her thighs were slick with desire. Serena's fingers brushed Lita's thighs. Lita moaned and clenched her thighs together. Just that faint touch sent waves of desire through her already hyper sensitive body.

Serena pushed Lita's legs apart and touched Lita's clit. The scout of thunder arched into Serena's hand. Serena began to flick it, her eyes traveling up Lita's body. She leaned forward and inhaled. She could smell Lita's musk and see Lita's juices dripping from her pussy.

Serena blew across Lita's nether regions and Lita cried out. Amy sat back, watching. She couldn't believe she was getting horny again. Her eyes traveled down Serena's body as Serena pressed hers face into Lita's pussy and began to lick.

Lita grabbed Serena's pigtails and rocked her hips in motion with Serena's licks. Serena had never tasted anything like this. Everything was narrowed down to Lita's pussy, the smell, the taste, the feel of it against her tongue. She could feel Lita's juices spreading across her face.

Amy walked slowly behind Serena. Serena was leaning forward, up on her knees as she pressed herself into Lita's body. Amy touched Serena's back and ran her hands down the other girl's back until she cupped Serena's butt.

Serena arched her back, pushing her butt higher into Amy's hands. Lita pulled Serena's head tighter against her. Amy knelt behind Serena, pressing her body against hers. Her breasts were against Serena's back, and she could feel her juices building up again.

Amy moved down Serena's back, kissing her as she lowered herself to the ground. Lita was moaning Serena's name over and over again, her hips working hard as she thrust herself into Serena's mouth.

Amy slid Serena's knees further apart. She pushed her head in between Serena's legs. Her hands went around Serena's thighs and she lowered Serena's pussy to her face. Serena moaned into Lita's cunt when Amy's tongue flicked against her own pussy.

She cried out, trying to pull back from Lita to fully cry Amy's name to the sky, but Lita pulled her against her again.

"Don't stop Serena! Don't stop tongue fucking me! Make me cum! Oh, God, it's so good!"

She lifted her head and could make out Amy positioned beneath Serena. "Oh, that's so hot! Yes, Serena, tongue fuck me while Amy tongue fucks you! OH!"

Serena's bounced on Amy's face. Amy tasted her leader's nectar. It was delicious. The juxtaposition of the cold tile floor and Serena's hot pussy against her face was amazing. Lita yanked on Serena's pigtails.

"I'm cumming!" Lita screamed, pressing Serena's face into her pussy. "Eat it! Drink me up, Serena!"

Serena pressed her open mouth against Lita's gushing pussy and drove her tongue into Lita's hole over and over again, drinking her as her juices flowed from her body. Serena could feel that she was close again, Amy's tongue driving into her as her own tongue drove into Lita.

Lita gave one last wordless cry and fell back, releasing Serena's hair at last. Serena reared back, her breasts jiggling as she bounced on Amy's face.

"I'm almost there, Amy!"

Lita rolled off the bench and crawled to Amy. She pushed Amy's legs apart and drove three fingers into Amy without any warning. Amy arched her back, pulling Serena down harder onto her face. Lita pounded her fingers into her, watching Serena's butt bounce on Amy's face.

Amy screamed into Serena's pussy as her walls clenched around Lita's fingers. The feel of Amy's teeth pressing into Serena's dripping, sensitive cunt was the last straw. Serena cried out, her long blond hair flowing around her.

She came into Amy's open mouth, her sweet nectar surging into Amy's waiting mouth. Amy lapped her up, trembling slightly. Lita pulled her hand from Amy and flopped on the ground next to her. Serena slowly pulled herself off Amy and lay on the other side of her.

The three girls were silent for a while, each catching their breath.

"We should probably clean up," Lita whispered. Serena sat up, her eyes roving over the other two girls. Her cheeks flushed. She couldn't believe they had just done that, but she had really enjoyed it.

They stood up and walked into the shower. Lita turned on the shower and the three girls quickly washed the sweat and cum from their bodies. They didn't really talk as they went back into the locker room and began to get dressed.

Amy paused after getting dressed, staring at the bench where she had come screaming not so long ago. Her cheeks flushed and she looked up at the other two. Serena grinned, her eyes dancing. Lita smiled.

"So, next week then?"

The End

AN: I hope you enjoyed it as much as my friend did. I have no experience with a f/f relationship (not saying I wouldn't be open to it, just never had the opportunity). So I hope it wasn't too terrible. Leave me a review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
